


Провокации

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fanfic, M/M, PWP, Topping from the Bottom, WTF Kombat 2021, er - Freeform, Активный пассив, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Небезопасный БДСМ, дом/саб, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Телефон мигает сообщением с координатами отеля, и Джон Риз улыбается. Сегодня ему досталось сильнее обычного, и на периферии сознания дрожала тень неуверенности, не слишком ли это для Финча, не решит ли он вдруг его пощадить. К счастью, обошлось.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Гарольд Финч/Джон Риз
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, POI 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Провокации

Телефон мигает сообщением с координатами отеля, и Джон Риз улыбается. Сегодня ему досталось сильнее обычного, и на периферии сознания дрожала тень неуверенности: не слишком ли это для Финча, не решит ли он вдруг его пощадить. К счастью, обошлось.

Номер отеля не отличается от прошлых ничем особенным, такой же безликий, как все те, что они использовали для встреч ранее. На автомате обработав руку, вытащив пули и наложив несколько швов (здесь его ждала аптечка со всем необходимым, явно расширенная версия укладки от мистера я-твой-самый-таинственный-работодатель-но-я-из-хороших-парней), он приступает к уже привычной подготовке. Не то чтобы они договаривались о ней предметно, но… По крайней мере, не в традиционном смысле. Знаете, двое людей, которых всё устраивает, в номере с хорошей звукоизоляцией. Сейчас принято считать, такое опасным, токсичным и заканчивающимся чем-то паршивым, но Джон и не в таких делах плевать хотел на риск, а уж в этом — плюёт с особым удовольствием. К тому же, на его вкус, именно здесь недосказанность добавляет той самой остроты, от которой ярче ощущаешь вкус жизни.

Как таковой определённой программы действий у них никогда не было раньше, и вполне естественным кажется её отсутствие сейчас. Тем более когда на широкой кровати лежат кожаная портупея и пробка, общее направление всё-таки угадывается.

Подготовка — важная часть, Джон уже не совсем здесь, его внимание и концентрация будто идут рябью, а с ними и весь мир вокруг, внутренний таймер то растягивает время, то, наоборот, сжимает его или вовсе теряет отдельные куски. Вот только-только слышатся шаги Финча в начале коридора, а уже спустя мгновение Джон слышит его рядом с дверью, мягко поворачивающим ручку. Глаза Джона крепко закрыты и для верности завязаны тёмной тканью, но он и так слишком ярко представляет строгое и осуждающее выражение на мягком лице.

— Мистер Риз. Вы разочаровали меня.

Тяжёлый вздох Финча ранит Джона сильнее, чем он мог бы ожидать, заставляет подняться чувство вины, и он было открывает рот, но…

— Молчите! Признаться, сегодня вы просто превзошли сами себя! Не понимаю, зачем вы просите моего внимания таким извилистым и опасным путём. Вы ведь понимаете, что всегда можете просто сказать о чём угодно, не так ли? 

Джон всхлипывает. Сейчас он знает, что был неправ, что стоило сделать иначе, но ведь повторись всё снова, он сделал бы то же самое.

— Нет, предположить провокацию — оскорбительно для вас, мистер Риз, но и предположить, будто вы рискуете и нарываетесь на неприятности, не осознавая того, оскорбительно не меньше… Право, нелёгкий выбор.

Снова звучат шаги, на столе что-то шуршит, затем звякает. Джон Риз молчит, в чём он хорош, так это в исполнении приказов. По большей части. Некоторых. Иногда. По крайней мере именно сейчас — чертовски хорош. Здесь и сейчас, с Гарольдом, он действительно хочет подчиниться всем собой. Да и по правде сказать, ему действительно не хотелось перегибать палку настолько, но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных решений. Это, впрочем, действительно не может служить оправданием.

— Оставайтесь на коленях. Не двигайтесь, — отрывисто говорит Финч.

Он никогда не связывает его, никогда не использует наручники. Может, в этом вся фишка, Риз не знает. Риз слышит голос Финча, и всё остальное становится совсем неважным: здесь и сейчас он уже плывёт, и экзистенциальные вопросы волнуют его ещё меньше, чем обычно. Простое прикосновение кажется обжигающим. Запоздало приходит понимание, что Финч касается его плеча кусочком льда. Ведёт через ключицы к груди, прерывается, прижимает лёд к напряжённому соску, и Джон тихо вздыхает. Он помнит, что не должен двигаться, но в мышцах разгорается неконтролируемая дрожь, в попытках удержать которую Джон дёргает рукой. Финч останавливается, а Джон не может не всхлипнуть от острого чувства потери.

— Мистер Риз, — говорит он. — Вы же не хотите остановиться на этом?

Джон мотает головой. Нет, нет, он не хочет. Только не сейчас, когда всё тело почти звенит от предвкушения и жажды. Ему нужно больше, ему нужно всё, что Финч позволит получить.

А Финч касается раненой руки, очерчивает пальцем края повязки, как будто невесомо гладит, заставляя дыхание сбиться с ритма окончательно.

— Для нашей дальнейшей работы, мистер Риз, вам стоит уяснить один момент. Выполнение задания, безусловно, важно. Спасение человеческой жизни, особенно жизни человека невиновного, стоит многого.

Финч замолкает, поглаживая чувствительное место возле пупка, и Джон дёргается, с трудом удерживая себя на месте. Он помнит, что подставляться под нежные руки нельзя, и прижиматься ближе нельзя, даже если очень хочется. 

— Однако они не стоят кровавых жертв, тем более таких, мистер Риз! Сегодня вы живы благодаря чистой случайности. Но подумайте вот о чём: ваша смерть взамен любого из Номеров не изменит мир к лучшему, и если не вы, то кто защитит следующие номера?

Думать Джону не хочется, точнее хочется, но совсем не о том. Он думает о руках Финча, о том, как близко они к его члену. Но коварные руки обходят низ живота, касаются бёдер и исчезают, вызывая разочарованный вздох. Затем возвращаются и легонько поглаживают снова, по внутренней стороне бедра. Шумный всхлип у Джона вырывается совершенно неконтролируемо, потом ещё и ещё один, а потом, с большим усилием, Джон медленно выдыхает.

— Вы знаете, что за неповиновение приказам следует расплата, не так ли?

О, да. Джон знал. Знал и жаждал её, поэтому отчаянно закивал. Стон вырвался сам собой. Всё, что ему сейчас нужно, это хорошее наказание. Да, да, пожалуйста…

— Тогда вы понимаете, что простой порки в таком запущенном случае может оказаться недостаточно, — Финч огорчённо цокает языком. — Пожалуй, справедливым будет сегодня отложить ваш оргазм до следующего раза, когда мы сможем проверить, усвоили ли вы новую информацию.

О, нет, на такое Джон не рассчитывал, он не уверен, что сумеет сегодня выдержать до конца, и пытается помотать головой. Но успевает остановить движение до его начала. Джон помнит, что должен слушаться сейчас, и хочет слушаться, но не может, просто не… Внутренний конфликт прорывается долгим дрожащим стоном.

— Тш-ш-ш, тихо, тихо. Всё хорошо. Вы справитесь, мистер Риз. Просто помните — только после моего разрешения, не раньше. Какая в сущности разница, сегодня или позднее?

Ох, нет, только не экзистенциальные вопросы. Не тогда, когда кожаный ремень касается его ягодиц так многообещающе, заставляя сжиматься от предвкушения. Пробка сдвигается, надавив так сладко и правильно, до искр и мерцающих точек перед глазами. Он обречённо стонет, кивая. Финч гладит его по щеке, целует, сперва почти целомудренно, грубо обводит пальцем губы, а затем целует так жарко, что Джон едва не сгорает на месте.

— Я буду считать. Помните: не двигаться и ни слова.

Финч гладит его по спине, и Джон огромным усилием воли подавляет желание подставиться под ласку.

— Один. Два…

Джон всхлипывает. Кровь стучит в висках, заглушая все звуки, ему так горячо, так хорошо, так правильно и сладко, что не удаётся удержать гортанный стон. Его начинает бить крупная дрожь, и теперь совладать с ней — не в его силах, только не сейчас. Мелькает обрывок мысли: ведь дело совсем не в боли и даже не в контроле, а в том, кто и как это делает.

— …надцать. Шестнадцать.

Финч останавливается, снова оглаживает его ягодицы, и Джон уже не может, просто скулит, думая о том, как упоительно было бы прижаться к этой ласкающей руке теснее, как сладко было бы, если бы ему только позволили… Но он помнит, что нельзя. 

— …цать три.

Звуки, жаждущие и просящие, льются из него сами. Финч снова гладит и сжимает его задницу, и пробка сейчас давит до одури идеально, и дышать приходится через раз, ему нужно совсем немного!.. Джон отчаянно стонет.

— Вот так. Вы отлично справляетесь, мистер Риз. А теперь, будьте так добры лечь на спину. Да, вот так. Прижмите руки к полу и не двигайтесь. Уверен, вы не разочаруете меня и дальше.

У Джона голова идёт кругом, он весь горит, на контрасте с холодным полом кровь будто закипает, спину печёт после восхитительного ремня, пробка начинает вибрировать рваным ритмом, и желание кончить становится просто невыносимым, ему нужно совсем немного. Позволение Финча. Джон снова стонет, и снова, ещё и ещё, он знает, что он не может. Не может! Он не справится, он уже почти! Финч ласково гладит его волосы, и Джон скулит вперемешку со всхлипами. А потом Финч нежно, почти невесомо целует его, и Джон слышит свой вскрик будто издали.

Финч говорит, но Джон не может разобрать слов. Голос такой нежный, что сердце просто разрывается, всё тело сотрясает крупная дрожь, снова и снова. Финч мягко касается то тут, то там, и сознание снова плывёт. И сам Джон, весь, целиком, уплывает куда-то, растворяясь в звуке голоса.

А потом Финч седлает его, медленно опускается на член и начинает — конечно же медленно! — двигаться. Краем сознания Джон улавливает шлепки плоти, слышит собственные вскрики и стоны, тяжёлое дыхание Финча. Чувствует, как с каждым движением вверх и вниз сгорает дотла и возрождается снова. Будто бы он вышел из тела и стал чем-то большим… Джон слышит, как всхлипывает и стонет уже Финч, как он дрожит, сжимается на нём, ощущает тёплые брызги на животе и груди и то, как Финч замирает, хрипло дыша.

Джону так хорошо, ему нужно, совершенно необходимо, отчаянно… Он стонет гортанно, всхлипывает, почти скулит. Ему нужно немного, совсем немного, одно слово. И тогда, когда Джон почти сходит с ума, чудесный, чудесный Финч, так и не вставая, наклоняется к лицу Джона, ловит поцелуем очередной хриплый вдох, отстраняется и произносит одно короткое слово. Дрожь захватывает его всего, мир взрывается, Джон распадается на части.

***

— Джон. Я могу надеяться на то, что подобных, — Финч замялся, подбирая слово, — инцидентов больше не повторится?

— О чём разговор, Гарольд, — дрожащими губами улыбается Джон. Сейчас он действительно в это верит. Он хочет, всей душой — сколько там её осталось у специального агента со знатным послужным списком — послушаться и согласиться. 

А ещё он знает, что подобных случаев действительно не повторится. Что следующие наверняка будут ещё хлеще, ведь ему невыносимо важно узнать, где пролегают границы, и какая точка станет фатальной. Или что будет, если вдруг окажется — границ действительно нет.


End file.
